


[Podfic of] Flushed

by were_duck



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>author's summary: "Sean is a good boy. He's pretty on his knees. There are blowjobs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Flushed

**Author's Note:**

Yesterday I recorded a podfic! I decided there's no real reason I shouldn't post it, so... here is my first posted podfic.

 **Title** : Flushed [[on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/451103) | [on DW](http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/214205.html)]  
 **Author** : **Reader** : **Fandom** : Bandom  
 **Pairing** : Sean Van Vleet/Patrick Stump  
 **Length** : 08:25

Right click + save from [the Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012070702.zip) <3

I made this podfic for the author on the occasion of her birthday! I love this series and getting the chance to speak a piece of it aloud was pretty great. <3


End file.
